Rak Roberts
Rak Roberts is a rookie pirate who hails from the West Blue, being Captain of the Dread Pirates. Unlike most pirates who began after the execution of Gold Rogers, Roberts has no interest in obtaining the legendary treasure One Piece or becoming Pirate King. Instead, he has become a pirate to search for adventure and romance. His epithet, Dreaded Roberts comes from his policy to keep no prisoners, killing them instead. He dislikes this name given to him by the Marines though,Mountain Defense Operation: Bringing Down the Sky-High Rookies!: Roberts expresses his dislike of the epithet given to him. and has been trying to get called Dread Pirate Roberts.Infestation: Roberts introduces himself to Erel as Dread Pirate Roberts. Appearance Due to his Devil Fruit, Roberts takes on the appearance of a human-goblin hybrid with: scaly green skin, sharp golden eyes, and shoulder length black hair. His mandibular canines are quite long, extending over his upper jaw, and often above his lip, while his nails are long and sharp as well. The clothes he wears are very simple: a white long sleeved shirt beneath a brown leather vest that is tied shut along the front, and plain brown pants. This appearance is what is known to the world, as he has used his hybrid form as his main appearance since he ate the fruit. Roberts' human form is used almost as rarely as his full goblin form is. After fully transforming, he needs to recover as a human for an amount of time; and if he falls into the sea, he will be forced into his human body. Other than that, he will occasionally become human so as to move around incognito. As a human, Roberts looks much the same as he does in his hybrid form, only without the goblin traits. His eyes become less sharp, his teeth less pronounced, his nails shorten, and his hair even gets longer. He tends to wear his hair in a ponytail, and different clothing so he looks less like his bounty poster. Personality The pirate known as Rak Roberts is a vicious man. He is someone who can slaughter innocent people without batting an eye or feeling any remorse. Depending on his mood, he can might raze a town he has anchored at to the ground, or leave without incident. Because of this, most people find his actions to be completely unpredictable, while viewing him as an irredeemable monster. Yet despite this, he also holds a certain charisma that draws others in to follow him. History Synopsis Equipment Estocs Roberts carries two identical estoc swords, one hanging on each hip. These swords are are long, without any blade on them. Instead, they have an incredibly sharp point at their end. The base is fairly thick though, which makes them quite sturdy. Flintlock Pistol Roberts also keeps one pistol with him, tucked into the back of his pants. This gun is just an ordinary pistol, and only sees occasional use. Powers & Abilities Being the Captain of his own pirate crew, Roberts wields considerable power within it. He stands at the top of the Dread Pirates' hierarchy, though only during battles is his authority absolute. During such times, his word is considered law, and his crew mates know that disobeying any orders given by Roberts during a battle would be insubordination; the penalty for which is quite severe. Any other time though, his authority lowers considerably. Decisions in the crew get made by the member that's job it is to follow through with it, instead of the Captain getting final say in everything. He can give his opinion on any matter, opening a discussion on the topic, but Roberts still doesn't have the final say. He is the only member in the crew who can ultimately decide whether someone new can join or not. Physical Capabilities Devil Fruit Having eaten the Bake Bake no Mi, Model: Goblin, Roberts has become a Goblin Man. He was given this fruit to eat by his grandfather near the end of their days of training. Roberts is still essentially a novice with it's usage. This Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit provides Roberts with an assortment of abilities. These abilities are shown to be significantly stronger when he's using his full transformation as opposed to the hybrid form that he usually dons. The most basic of these abilities are the physical enhancements, such as strength, speed, durability, and senses. His senses become inhuman through his transformations, with particular emphasis on his hearing, being able to pinpoint the location of the smallest of sounds. The durability of his skin also becomes similar to steel when fully transformed, and is terribly rough. This is because a layer of scales covers his body, which can rip the skin off an opponent who gets grazed by his body. The most dangerous ability this fruit has is it's goblin creation. When Roberts' blood gets mixed with someone else's blood, it causes small goblin creatures to be born,Impish Escape: Erel gets a surprise attacked from goblins. growing from what Roberts calls "goblin seeds" within his own blood. While these goblins aren't overtly strong themselves, they add an unexpected threat to any battle he finds himself in. They will fight with any weapon available to them, or barehanded if necessary. ... With all the strengths Roberts is afforded thanks to this Devil Fruit, he also faces serious drawbacks. One of these is the strong will that the fruit itself exhibits. This will is something that all Zoan-type Devil Fruits share, and is most visible when a Zoan fruit has been given to something that isn't alive to eat. These objects suddenly display sentience, being able to think for themselves. The will of this fruit is particularly strong, to the point that it will try to take over the mind whenever using its powers. Fighting Style Roberts is known to employ various fighting styles depending on the situation. Most commonly he is seen fighting with his estocs as a swordsman. This can be seen as his hybrid fighting style. He uses his speed to move through the opponent's defenses in order to precisely stab and carve them up with the point of his swords. He will also use his strength to push them back and create openings when they clash weapons with him. He is, however, incapable of using the Power of Destruction with his swords, causing some skilled swordsmen to look down on his skills. He particularly enjoys bringing about their defeat with his inferior skills for looking down on him. ... Haki Haki is a mysterious energy that is found within all living creatures in the world. Through proper training, anyone is capable of unleashing this energy, while some people have been known to be born with the ability to use it in some form. This energy comes from an individual’s strength of will. There are two forms of Haki that are available to everyone, while a third form can only be used by a limited number of people. These people are considered to be “kings”, and prove to be powerful leaders who tend to find success in their lives. Roberts was trained in various ways by his grandfather, one of which being in the use of Haki. Roberts was taught the fundamentals of Haki, so he could properly grasp the concept of it, and was left to figure it out on his own. He has yet to be able to properly use any form of it. Other Skills Marksmanship Having begun training with firearms only just before becoming a pirate, he has gained a small amount of experience with his pistol, and cannot even be compared to the skills of truly great marksmen. Indeed, Roberts is no sniper, being an untrustworthy shot when it comes to hitting things near the edge of his eyesight, but will hardly ever miss a target inside this range. Because his eyesight is slightly better than an ordinary human's, thanks to his Devil Fruit, the outer reaches of his eyesight start to become less accurate due to wind playing a stronger factor in the bullet's trajectory. Thanks to his strong eyesight and dexterity, he can still prove to be quite formidable with a pistol in his hands. He was able to accurately shoot multiple feathers out of the air when fighting Gallus Erel.Infestation: Roberts shoots down multiple feather projectiles with his pistol. Relationships Crew Bounty |} Trivia *Roberts has a distinct laugh, being "Goburahaha". References Behind The Scenes *His hybrid appearance is based off of Hobgoblin Rou from Re:Monster. *His name and desired epithet is based off of the Dread Pirate Roberts from The Princess Bride. Category:Characters Category:West Blue Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Dread Pirates Category:Humans